Ice Princess
by Tomboy22
Summary: Derek, Casey and the siblings go to the park for some ice skating, but when Casey gets into a bind, will Derek Save her in time? Just a little cute story. DASEY!


**Hey guys. I just wanted to try something new since I have been reading a lot of Life with Derek fanfiction lately. I couldn't sleep so I thought of this instead. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the show Life with Derek.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

I watched as Derek pulled Marti across the ice weightlessly. He sure is a great big brother. Our parents wanted us to spend more time with our siblings since Derek and I are off to university next week. This is kind of like a goodbye bonding, but I don't mind. Edwin and Lizzie both brought their respective crushes to the park seeing as they are also starting high school next week and didn't want to be bothered by their older siblings. I felt a little hurt by the action, however, didn't it show on my face. I just watched Derek and Marti who loved to be showered with attention from her big brother. Derek was teaching Marti how to ice skate and she was loving every minute of it. I know secretly Derek is going to miss Marti a lot when we leave. He is always looking out for family and I perfectly understood the fact. I was by myself reading one of my novels when suddenly an outstretched hand was in front of my face. I looked up to see Derek with a smile.

"You ever going to come out of your book fantasy and join us princess?" He smirked. I haven't really ice skated in years and I did bring them, but I was afraid that if I did skate, kluzilla would return.

"Maybe later." I told him shyly and he raised an eyebrow.

"You said that an hour ago Casey." He smiled in such a mischievous way I was scared a little.

"Well, I haven't skated in a long time and I just don't feel up for it right now." I told him truthfully and he frowned.

"Well we are going to fix that." He told me determined and started to take off my shoes. I giggled at the sensation I felt when he touched my feet. He just smiled and started putting on my skates. Derek and I have gotten really close and even though we are going to university together, we decided that it was pointless fighting all the time. I now however, have feelings for him and it gets harder every day to not act on them, but I know he would never feel the same way as I do about him. Derek finally got the skates on and helped me to ice. I was really nervous and I guess Derek could tell because he held my hand. I looked at him because of the contact.

"I got you ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Plus the rents would kill me so yeah." He smirked and I smiled, yet let out my infamous 'Der-ek!' He pulled me out on the ice and I could feel some of my old steps coming in place as he re-taught me the basics. We skated for a while before I could do it on my own.

"Good job Case!" He shouted from across the lake. I felt like I was floating on air as I stared into his chocolate irises I could see his mouth moving but I was so focused on his eyes that I didn't realized that the lake cracked and Derek was warning me to skate away. It was too late. I plunged into the icy, cold water and realized with great fear that I couldn't swim back up as the ice covered my head. I banged on it as much as I could, but it wasn't working and I couldn't get free. I managed to see a dark figure jump into the water after me, before I fell unconscious in my dark abyss…

***4 Hours Later***

I woke up hearing a strange beeping noise and when I looked all around me I realized that I was in the hospital and that the strange beeping noise was the heart monitor. I looked to my left and all I saw was Derek asleep on the chair and the rest of the family was nowhere to be found. I had no clue why I was here and no idea on why I felt so cold, but I needed someone to explain so I woke up Derek.

"D-Derek w-wake up." I stuttered feeling colder each time I spoke. Luckily for me that was all it took, before he stirred and woke up.

"Case?" He asked his voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah i-its m-me." I told him and he immediately stood up and hugged me.

"Oh Casey you had me so worried. Do you remember what happened?" He asked concerned.

"N-No not r-reall-ly." I told him and he sighed and started to pace the room, then finally stopped and just looked at me.

"Well you were skating and you looked at me so I tried to warn you that the ice had a cracked open and to skate away, but I guess you didn't hear me, because you fell in. The ice clouded over you so you couldn't get out. I swam in after you and pulled you out, but you were unconscious and so cold. I had to call an ambulance and they took you here. You just have a mild case of hypothermia. We, I almost lost you Casey." He choked out and I could feel tears well up into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I told him timidly and he smiled weakly.

"I just really love you Casey and I hate for things like this to happen to you." He confessed and then widened his eyes at what he said. I widened mine too.

"Do you really love me Derek?" I asked hopeful that he was telling the truth.

"I…I do Casey. I know don't do feelings, but your worth it princess." He smiled nervously and I probably had the biggest smile on my face.

"I love you too Derek." I told him sincerely and he filled the space as his lips touched mine. It was total bliss and I could feel myself getting warmer with every kiss he gave me. The day didn't start out the best, but I loved the way it ended and I would do it again in a heartbeat.

**A/N: Ok so that was just a short one-shot. Not originally how I planned it, but I think it turned out well. I have homework to do so thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22. **


End file.
